1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus in which a mobile terminal shares images and image information with a counterpart mobile terminal during a video call.
2 . Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminals such as mobile phones, Portable Digital Assistants (PDAs) and mobile Personal Computers (PCs) are being widely used and drawing much attention due to improved functionality and performance. Such mobile terminals provide not only calling functionality but also a multimedia functionality such as playing music or movies, message transmitting and receiving functions including text messages and voice messages among other various functions.
Particularly, mobile terminals are capable of providing video call functionality by which a user may send or receive video as well as voice while talking over the phone with a counterpart. During such video call, sufficient and free information sharing is needed.